Remembrance
by shirlyq
Summary: Gin didn't want Rangiku to be stressed out with work.So he and Rangiku took a little sake break. Which lead to something more... FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY
1. Chapter 1

"_Well that should do it. I think.."_

I closed my notebook, and set it down inside the drawer. I got up to close the windows. Then headed out. As I was walking down the hallway. I saw Rangiku going up the stairs. She had a stack of papers in her arms.

"Oh hi Gin.."

"What's wrong ?"

"My stupid captain is making me do some work. I never have any breaks.. " She said with a brief sigh.

"Why don't you take a short little break with me? I said smiling

"Ha.. You know I would, but I have to do this. I'm sorry."

"Please.. It'll only take five minutes I swear! Please?.."

She looked around the whole room. Then doubled checked.

"A little sake won't hurt I guess hehe."

We quickly ran back to my office. Laughing along the way. Man it felt good doing something bad. I haven't done something like this before. I felt like little kids again. Maybe I should sneak in Rangiku in my office more often.

I slammed the door as quickly as I could.

"Now where's that bottle of sake?" She asked

"I think it's in the second drawer."

She started to look around my drawers.

"I can't find it!"

"It should be in there."

I sat on top of the desk. I looked down to see Rangiku. I couldn't stop looking at her. I started from her face, then down to her chest. Even though she has them all showing everyday. This time I couldn't stop staring. I have to admit.. She has a smoking body.

"Gin I can't find…. What are you staring at huh" She said with a grin.

"Nothing!….."

"Oh found it.." she said.

I sighed in relief. I don't want to her think I'm some dirty pervert.

"Do you have any cups?"

I walked over to my cabinet, and picked up two cups.

"Shall we?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2

_30 minutes later.._

We were sitting on the couch with Rangiku right next to me. Even though I was a little drunk I felt really nervous. She kept giggling. She kept spilling her drink as she was laughing. Her face was all red.

"Mm Gin what's with your face?.. Hahaha! You know what I like about your face?" she said.

"What?"

"That weird grin you always have. It's creepy but sexy."

She started to get really close to me. Her face was on my neck. I could feel her hot breath going down.

"You smell really good. You know that? "

"Well I do take a shower everyd… "

She climbed on top of my lap. She looked at me softly. For once I felt like we were in the old days. The "Gin and Rangiku" days ..She started to get closer with her hands face. I had my hands on her waist. My hands were going further down. I grinned a little. I think she could see how nervous I was.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed as her busted through the door.

"_Damn.."_

"Captain! I was.. Uh… inspecting this couch! Right Gin? I mean look at these loose threads! We really should do something about it…hah"

"I come back to my office to see a pile of papers sitting behind my desk. So I searched everywhere. And now look.. I find you sitting on top of Gin's lap! With 3 days worth of work!"

"I'm sorry captain.." She said with her down in shame.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry Gin.. " She said with sadness.

They both left. The room was silent. I stared over the knocked down bottle of sake. I really did miss her…

"_That snotty little brat… Always being such a spoiled little brat to her. If only I could punch him in the fucking face."_


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting pretty late outside. The sun was already gone. Leaving a dark blue and purple color in the sky. I finished another stack of paper work. It's funny how when something gets really good… something bad comes in the way. I looked outside the window to get some fresh air. In the distance I saw a women with long orange hair on the connected balcony. I knew it was Rangiku.. I just did. I went on the balcony. I walked as fast as I could.

"Gin.."

She looked really tired.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I was looking outside the window. And I found you, so I walked over to you. Did that little bratty captain of yours make you work to the bone?"

"Yes, but I would say it was my fault for not doing the work. Man I'm really lazy, right? Hah"

"No.. no I think he just pushes you around. I think he should help you out sometimes. "

"If I was a captain I would probably do the same. You know?" she said with a small smile.

"You know.. you look pretty tired. How would you like to let me carry you back to my office? How does that sound for ya?"

"I would love that Gin. But honestly I have another stack of papers to do. I missed three days worth of work. I'm down to one more. I can't, but thank you for that sweet offer. You're really kind though."

"I guess so. Are you sure you don't want to? That'll make my whole day.. Better yet a year. It's just one stack of paper. It won't hurt anybody.."

"What if my captain catches us?"

"So what if he does. I'll lock the door. And if tries to open it. You can quickly run to your office. And I'll act like nothing happened. If he tries to harass me. I will punch that little midget."

"Haha! Midget! Fine I'll go. But you have to carry me like you promised!"

I picked her up. She started to blush. I couldn't stop smiling at her."

"Gin are we going or what?"

"Sorry heh.."

I slowly walked back to my office. Her body was amazing. It was soft and warm. Finally we arrived in my office. I set her down. She started to get closer to my face. I looked at her. I started going down on her neck. Kissing and licking all over her neck and chest. She started to moan with her breath on my lips. We kissed with our tongues. Our bodies were closer than ever. I started feel her body. Her damn bra was in the way. We walked over to the couch. I took off her robe. She started to do the same to mine. I was only in my boxers. While she was only in her bra and underwear. She got on top of my lap. As I was kissing all over her. I took of her bra. I was surprised that I was able to take it off. She looked more beautiful than hot. I never knew how big they were until now. I slowly putted her on her back. I started to lick her breasts getting closer to her nipples. While my other hand was on her other boob. I got back up to get closer to her face. I certainly was ready. I could tell she was nervous. She kept blushing. She bit her lips when she looked at me. I slowly took off her underwear. I slowly took off mine. She looked at me with those eyes. She had her finger in her mouth. Pressed against her lips. I couldn't stop blushing. I hesitated a little. But I finally managed. I slowly went in. As I did she moaned really loudly. Then I started to faster and harder. A few minutes we changed positions. She ended up on my lap again. She started to go harder after she put it in. Slamming faster on my hard dick.

"Gin!.. I'm coming!"

"Mm.. fuck."

I came into her soon afterwards. She started to pant like crazy. With hot heavy breaths. I fell on my back with Rangiku on top of me. I started soft kissing her.

"That… was amazing." She said

"Mm hmm.."

"MATSUMOTO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Toshiro screamed.

"Shit!" we both said

She started to put on her clothes. She forgot to put on her underwear and bra. She ran out to the balcony as fast as she could.

"Goodbye Gin!" she said smiling.

That brat busted through my door. I wanted to just stab him with my zanpakuto. Maybe teach him a lesson not to be such a rude brat.

"Gin, where is Matsumoto? I bet she was in here. It's just that you're not telling me."

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe you're not searching hard enough. You should look in her office again. I'm sorry."

He looked at me with a cold stare. He probably didn't believe me. I didn't care. I stood up from the couch.

"Gin why are you in your boxers?"

"Oh!.. Um it was getting really hot in here you see. Really hot…"

"Right…. Okay then if you do see her please let me know. Alright?"

"Yeah yeah understood."

He finally left the damn room. I changed back into my clothes. I picked up her bra and underwear, and walked over to the window. The nice cold breeze felt really good. I never imagined myself doing that, but I did. It was amazing. That feeling of her skin on mine… Something you can't describe….


	4. Chapter 4

_Rangiku's POV (point of view)_

I ran fast as I could back to my office. It was really dark outside. I couldn't see that well. I hope captain wasn't there. Running out of breath.

"_I'm finally here... Yes! "_

I tried to fix up my robe. I turned on the light. Then sat down quietly and gently on my chair. When all of a sudden I say my captain bust through the door.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Yes, captain!" I said. I jumped up from my chair.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was… here! I just took a quick break. I was probably gone when you came into my office," I said nervously.

"Really?…."

"Yes.. And I'm very sorry about it.."

"Well did you get the work done, or what?"

"Ummm…"

"Matsumoto… Why….don't…YOU EVER DO YOUR WORK!"

"I'm really, really sorry! I tried but I fell asleep…I swear I'll get it finished"

He looked at me with scary eyes. I knew he was very angry at me. It was almost scary but funny.

"Well… you better get to work then right?"

"Yes, sir!" I said while bowing.

He slammed the door as he left. I sat down in relief. I couldn't smiling afterwards. I never imagined me and Gin to ever do what we did. It was a little embarrassing to show him my body, but I don't think it was too humiliating. It was kind of fun, heh.

"_Well.. I better get to work now!"_

I spent the whole night working. Finally I finished with ALL of the papers. Gin was right, I should be able to take breaks. The sun started to rise. I went on the balcony to feel the fresh cool breeze. I went back to my office. Slammed the door shut. Then ran to Gin's office. I opened the door quietly, and softly.

"Gin?…."

He wasn't in the room. I walked into his office. I found my bra and underwear on his table. It had a note on it. It read:

_Thank you._

_Gin_

I walked over to the window with the note. He always left at the most unexpected times. But he would tell me he cared about me. Leaving me with sweet memories. that's what I liked about him….


End file.
